


Boy Like You

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Uta Pri, Uta no Prince-sama, uta no prince sama
Genre: M/M, bitte nehmt das alles nicht so ernst, cecil hat plötzlich verantwortung, der Prolog ist nicht wirklich gut, er wird der eher nicht gewachsen sein, otp, sie gehörn zusammen, sie haben sich im ed berührt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wir sind seine Freunde. Wir sind Starish und wir halten zusammen!“, deklarierte Natsuki mit einem breiten Lächeln. Otoya sprang nun auf, streckte die Faust in die Luft und rief „Auf nach Agnapolis!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> IT CANNOT BE UNSEEN
> 
> http://i1232.photobucket.com/albums/ff364/MisuKaze/ffbild_zps56d94098.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________  
> eine nette FF von mir & Monday (von Fanfiktion.de)

Soeben hatte Otoya die letzten Luftschlangen verteilt.  
Mehrere Stunden hatten wir heute dafür aufgewendet, um den Aufenthaltsraum festlich zu schmücken. Immerhin sollte heute unsere legendäre Halloweenparty stattfinden; wir hatten sie schon seit längerer Zeit geplant.  
Es sollte etwas ganz Besonderes werden, da Cecil heute um Mitternacht volljährig  
werden würde - wir waren uns immernoch nicht ganz im Klaren, was das nun für ihn als Thronerbe bedeuten würde.  
Doch ich fühlte, dass sich etwas verändern würde.  
Es war schon halb zwölf und unser 'Ehrengast' war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht,  
dabei hatten wir ihm mitgeteilt, er solle um elf Uhr im Aufenthaltsraum erscheinen.  
Das war wirklich untypisch für ihn. Er kam sonst doch immer rechtzeitig, selbst wenn man ihn nicht gerade darum bat.  
Ich entschloss mich einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht auf dem Vorhof wartete.  
So wie Cecil nun mal war, könnte er womöglich den Treffpunkt falsch verstanden haben. Doch bei der Dunkelheit, die draußen herrschte, war es schwer eine Silhouette auszumachen. Unzufrieden zupfte ich an  
den Katzenohren, mit denen ich nicht unbedingt einverstanden war, zu welchen mich Natsuki aber vor lauter Eifer zwang.  
Fünf nach halb zwölf. Ich drehte mich um, vielleicht hatten die anderen ja eine Idee.


	2. Verschwunden

Mein Vater, der König von Agnapolis, hatte mir vom westlichen Halloween erzählt.  
Man verkleidete sich also, um Geister fernzuhalten, selbst als Geist? Ich dachte über diese Logik nach,  
während ich die Schleife meines Anzugs richtete. Mein Spiegelbild beobachtete mich, wie ich konzentriert  
meine Kleidung zurecht rückte. Einer nach dem anderen hatte mir gestern die Nachricht  
überbracht, dass ich heute doch ja in den Aufenthaltsraum kommen sollte - verkleidet.  
Ich hatte lange über mein Kostüm nachgedacht, doch mir fehlten die Zeit und die  
Fähigkeiten, etwas zu nähen. Auf die Schnelle konnte ich auch keines bestellen, sodass ich mich  
für eine gute Alternative entschieden hatte: Ich warf mir das weiße Laken mit den zwei  
ausgeschnittenen Löchern über und rückte es richtig, betrachtete mich erneut im Spiegel  
und drehte mich mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen. Das Laken reichte nicht bis über meine  
Arme, wenn ich sie der Länge nach ausstreckte... Ich ließ die Arme wieder hängen und  
dachte über die Anderen nach, musste lachen. Sie hatten mit Sicherheit nicht nur  
Halloween, sondern auch meine Geburtstagsfeier vorbereitet. Heute würde ich volljährig  
werden und meine Gedanken kreisten darum, wie mein Leben in Zukunft verlaufen würde.  
Vor drei Jahren hatte ich die Krönung verschoben, um weiter ein Idol sein zu können.  
Jetzt, wo ich volljährig wurde, müsste ich eigentlich... Ich brach den Gedanken ab, wandte  
mich dem Spiegel erneut zu. Schweigend stand ich davor, hatte das Gefühl für die  
Zeit, die verstrich, verloren.  
Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, passierte es. Mir wurde heiß und kalt, bis sich mein Körper nur noch weiter erhitzte.  
Unter dem Kostüm konnte man sehen, wie ich grün glühte. Langsam schrumpfte das weiße  
Laken in sich zusammen, bis nur noch ein winziger Haufen, den man nicht mit der ursprünglichen  
Größe vergleichen konnte, übrig war. Mein Kostüm, das sich eben noch so leicht angefühlt  
hatte, lag schwer auf meinem Fell und ich kämpfte mich verzweifelt aus diesem Gefängnis.  
Vor dem Spiegel stand jetzt kein stattlicher Prinz, sondern nun mehr ein kleiner, schwarzer Kater, der verwirrt dreinblickte.  
„Ehhh?!“, machte ich entsetzt, doch das einzige, was man hörte, war ein entsetztes Maunzen.  
Wie konnte das passieren? Mich hatte die Liebe zu Haruka doch vom Fluch befreit!  
Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr und ich wusste, ich würde zu spät kommen. Eigentlich war es unmöglich,  
jetzt noch zur Party zu gelangen. In dieser Form konnte mich eh niemand erkennen, niemand  
kannte meine Katzenform. Ich fackelte nicht lange und sprang aus dem offenen Fenster.

 

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion entschieden wir uns ihn zu suchen.  
Wir teilten uns auf. Nanami suchte in seinem Zimmer, Masato und Ren den restlichen Teil des Hauses.  
Tokiya und Otoya schauten auf der einen Seite des Waldes, Natsuki und ich auf der anderen.  
Doch auch nach einer Stunde, als wir uns alle wieder am Ausgangspunkt trafen, war Cecil unauffindbar. Otoya meinte, um diese  
Uhrzeit war wirklich keine Menschenseele mehr unterwegs, abgesehen von einer streunenden Katze.  
Wir beschlossen, da wir ihn heute wohl eh nicht mehr finden konnten, ihn erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen  
und bis morgen abzuwarten.

In Natsuki's und meinem Zimmer angekommen, schälte ich mich direkt aus dem komischen Katzenoutfit,  
welches ich wegen der Feier tragen musste. Ungeachtet ließ ich es auf dem Boden liegen und zog mir ein  
einfaches T-Shirt über, legte mich nach einem kurzen Gang ins Bad schließlich in mein Bett.  
An Einschlafen war nicht zu denken. Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht unbedingt zugeben wollte, machte ich mir Sorgen.  
Irgendwas war an der Sache faul. Man verschwand nicht einfach so, besonders nicht Cecil,  
der doch immer überall dabei war.  
Und wenn, dann hätte er doch irgendwem von uns Bescheid gesagt!  
Zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal checkte ich mein Handy, doch da war kein Anruf, keine E-Mail, keine Nachricht.  
Ärgerlich warf ich es auf den Boden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Gerade heute Nacht?  
Das ergab doch keinen Sinn; oder eher ergab es keinen Sinn, dass er grundlos abhaute. Meine Gedanken rotierten.  
Das verschwundene Starish-Mitglied war Thronerbe und erreichte heute Nacht die Volljährigkeit.  
Vielleicht kam eine Nachricht aus seinem Heimatland und er musste selbst sofort aufbrechen?  
Vielleicht hatte ihn jemand aus Agnapolis abgeholt und mitgenommen? Das alles erschien mir  
um einiges logischer, als ein aus heiterem Himmel flüchtender Prinz.

Nach einer kurzen Nacht mit viel zu wenig Schlaf, trafen wir uns alle beim Frühstück im Esszimmer.  
Den Augenringen nach zu urteilen, war ich nicht der Einzige, der keinen Schlaf hatte finden können.  
Jeder saß betrübt da und mampfte sein Essen, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt und die morgendliche Stille durchbrach.

„Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass er einfach so gegangen ist, weil er irgendwas zu tun hatte – ohne ein Wort zu sagen!“  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Cesshi nicht schon manch andere sprunghafte Entscheidung getroffen.“,  
sprach Ren als erstes, nachdem mein Kommentar erst Recht bedrücktes Schweigen auslöste.  
„Jinguiji hat Recht. Damals bei unserem Ausflug vor drei Jahren, da war er auch auf einmal weg.“, meinte Masa dazu.  
Natsuki, der neben mir saß, blickte nun auch auf. „Aber das war anders. Ja! Damals hatte er eine  
Botschaft an Haru-chan da gelassen!“  
Nanami sah nun Natsuki an und nickte zustimmend, wollte auch etwas sagen: „..Ich..“,  
konnte ihren Satz allerdings nicht beenden und schloss ihren Mund wieder.  
„Aber was sollen wir denn machen, wenn wir ihn hier nicht finden können?“, sagte Otoya leicht verzweifelt.  
Wieder Stille. Jeder dachte nach.  
Tokiya meldete sich dann auch mal zu Wort. Aber wirklich nur mit einem Wort.  
„Agnapolis...“  
Wir alle warteten, darauf dass er weitersprach.  
Er seufzte und fügte hinzu: „Wir sollten nach Agnapolis gehen. Mir scheint es  
am Wahrscheinlichsten, dass wir dort einen Hinweis finden.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige war also auf die gleiche Idee gekommen, die ich gestern Nacht hatte.  
Ich schob den Stuhl schwungvoll nach hinten und stand auf.  
„Das denke ich mir auch.“  
„Da er der Thronprinz ist, könnte da schon was dran sein. Schließlich ist heute sein 18. Geburtstag.“,  
Masa stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Aber warum sollten wir Cesshi dann suchen?“, fragte Ren und verschränkte die Arme, sah zur Seite.  
Da spürte ich, wie sich ein Arm um meine Schultern legte. Es war Natsuki.  
„Oh Ren-chan! Das ist doch klar! Wir sind seine Freunde. Wir sind Starish und wir halten zusammen!“, deklarierte er mit einem breiten Lächeln, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
Otoya sprang nun auf, streckte die Faust in die Luft und rief „Auf nach Agnapolis!“ 

 

Mit meinem Sprung aus dem Fenster wollte ich nicht verzweifelt Suizid begehen – nein.  
Als Katze war das auch ein schwieriges Unterfangen, landete man doch immer auf seinen Pfoten.  
Mein erster Impuls trieb mich zum Festsaal, ich sprang auf das Fensterbrett von außen und sah durch  
das Fenster nach innen. Niemand bemerkte mich, was ich verstehen konnte. Es war zu dunkel, um  
einen kleinen schwarzen Kater zu erkennen, der in der Nacht draußen rumlungerte. Meine Freunde  
auf der anderen Seite des Fensters unterhielten sich angeregt und traurig jammerte ich vor mich hin.  
Sie warteten sicherlich auf mich und konnten die Party nicht ohne mich beginnen. Ich konnte ihnen  
schlecht eine Nachricht überbringen, von wegen, dass ich jetzt ja ein Kater sei. Mit Pfoten konnte  
man nicht schreiben. Und selbst wenn, würden sie es überhaupt glauben? Mich verließ mein Mut –  
es war ja nichtmal so, als würde irgendwer auf so jemand kleines achten, wie ich es nun war. Doch da!  
Meine Hoffnung kam zurück. Syo schaute aus dem Fenster, ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er mich direkt ansehen.  
„Hier bin ich..~“, maunzte ich glücklich und winkte mit meiner Pfote. Doch er schaute wieder zu den anderen und beteiligte sich am Gespräch. Ich konnte es nicht fassen.  
Ich schmollte, sogut man als Kater schmollen konnte und sprang von der Fensterbank. Niemand wusste,  
dass ich eine Katze war – abgesehen von Haruka. Und dahin hatte mich mein nächster Impuls gebracht.  
Ich rannte los, wieder zurück in das Gebäude auf der Suche nach der Frau, die ich doch liebte!  
Mittlerweile war niemand mehr im Festsaal und es war stockdunkel. Ich dachte für einen Moment daran,  
wie oft ich schon zusammen mit den Bandmitgliedern dort geprobt hatte, mit allen gemeinsam, oder auch  
mit ein paar einzeln. Ich sprang weiter und machte eine Notbremsung kurz vor den Füßen meiner Angebeteten.  
Sie hatte soeben mein Zimmer verlassen – sicherlich auf der Suche nach mir.  
„Haruka!“, begeistert strich ich um ihre Beine, rieb mein Köpfchen an ihr und maunzte glücklich.  
„Huch..“, sagte diese überrascht, „Kuppuru..!“, ließ sie fröhlich verlauten, bückte sich und nahm mich sanft auf den Arm.  
Ihre dünnen, warmen Finger umschlossen meinen Körper und für einen winzigen Moment fühlte ich mich geborgen. Sicher würde nun alles gut werden.  
„Kuppuru, ich..“, sie drückte mich fest an ihre Brust, ein bisschen zu fest, würde ich meinen,  
und schluchzte los. Ich verstand ja, dass sie glücklich war, mich, Cecil, wiederzutreffen, nach  
einem Moment des Schocks, in dem man glaubte, mich verloren zu haben. Wie sehr ich mich  
nur täuschte. „Oh Kuppuru...es ..tut mir leid..“, weinte sie, und die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.  
„Schon in Ordnung, Haru...“, wollte ich sagen, doch maunzte nur, während meine Pfote versuchte,  
sie erkennbar zu tätscheln.  
„..Mein guter Freund Cecil-san ist verschwunden“, schluchzte sie im nächsten Satz raus. Ich erstarrte.  
Der Gedanke hatte mich noch nicht ereilt. Oh nein... Ich war so sicher, dass Haruka wusste, wer ich war.  
Aber nein. Haruka kannte Kuppuru. Und sie kannte 'Cecil-san'. Aber sie hatte bisher nicht verstanden,  
dass wir ein und derselbe waren?! In meiner Verzweiflung heulte ich zusammen mit Haruka auf,  
die sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zusammenriss und die Tränen trocknete. Abrupt setzte sie  
mich ab und sagte etwas, das meiner Hoffnung den Gnadenstoß gab.  
„Ich muss nun weitersuchen, Kuppuru-san. Danke, dass du mich besucht hast... Ich hoffe, du kommst mal wieder vorbei, mein Lieber..!“, damit winkte sie mir verträumt zu und verschwand.  
Haruka wusste nicht, wer ich war. Und somit würde es niemand erfahren können.  
Was konnte ich jetzt noch tun? Als Kater konnte ich wohl schlecht ein Starish Mitglied bleiben.  
Und wenn der Fluch nicht funktionierte, so wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, konnte ich wohl auch  
nicht erlöst werden.. Oder zumindest Haruka konnte ihn nicht lösen...  
Ich blieb sitzen und putzte nervös meine Pfoten. Ich wusste, es gab nur einen Ort, wo man mir  
vielleicht helfen konnte – mit diesem Problem. Ein Ort, wo man wusste, dass es diesen Fluch gab,  
oder besser: Ein Ort, wo schon Generationen mit diesem Fluch belastet waren. Generationen, die  
meiner Familie entstammten.  
Ich sah schließlich keinen anderen Ausweg, als zurück nach Agnapolis zu kehren.


	3. Rahami

Agnapolis hatte sich nicht verändert. Das musste schon etwas bedeuten, immerhin war ich seit über drei Jahren schon nicht mehr da gewesen. Mich hatte der Fluch und Haruka nach Japan geführt – und Starish hatte mich schließlich dort gehalten. Es war zwar Herbst, aber hier, in der Hauptstadt von Agnapolis, Rahami, war es sehr warm. Um einiges wärmer als in Japan. Als meine Pfoten den Grund meiner Heimatstadt berührten, musste ich darüber nachdenken, dass die Mitglieder von Starish von der Hitze überwältigt wären. Sie waren alle nicht so hitzeresistent wie ich.  
Es war ein reges Treiben und meine Nase, meine Augen, meine Ohren waren überreizt von den vielen Eindrücken, die von allen Seiten auf mich einprasselten.  
Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Menschen von Rahami hatten schon lange ihre Marktstände aufgebaut. Ich betrachtete hungrig das duftende Essen: Riesige Fladenbrote, schmackthaftes Fleisch, frisches Gemüse, Eintöpfe... Mein Magen knurrte laut und ich leckte mit meiner rauen Zunge über mein Maul.  
Vielleicht konnte ich, bevor mich meine Heimreise zum Königspalast führen sollte, noch einen Bissen essen... Ich seufzte leicht. Als Prinz hatte ich keine Probleme gehabt, mir das beste Essen liefern zu lassen (auch wenn Essen von Agnapolis nicht nach Japan geliefert wurde), aber als Katze war ich geld -und machtlos. Lange störte mich dieser Gedanke nicht. Ich schlich mich zu einem der Stände, dessen Besitzer soeben mit dem Verkauf beschäftigt war. Vorsichtig tapste ich zu einem dicken, saftigen Schinken, öffnete mein Maul und biss mit spitzen Zähnchen zufrieden hinein. Der Geschmack überwältigte mich. In Japan sparte man geradezu an Fleisch, und wenn man dann welches bekam, war es nicht mal so dick wie Notenpapier. Ich schloss meine Augen und kaute genüsslich, bis ich einen festen Griff in meinem Nacken spürte und darauffolgendes lautes Gemecker hörte. Bedröppelt ließ ich die Augen geschlossen, mein Magen knurrte erneut und ich wurde von dem grobhändigen Besitzer zurück auf die Straße befördert und vertrieben.  
Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, sich hier zu bedienen. Die Leute waren zu geizig, um einem kleinen Kater etwas zu essen zu gönnen!  
Murrend lief ich weiter und entschloss mich nun doch, einfach zum Palast durchzureisen. Der Weg konnte ja nicht allzu weit mehr sein.  
Schon wieder irrte ich mich. Nach drei Jahren vergaß man wohl Entfernungen, die man selten zu Fuß hinter sich gelassen hat. Und so vergaß auch ich, dass es vom Stadtrand aus mehrere Kilometer brauchte, um zum Palast zu kommen.  
Halb verdurstet kam ich schließlich am äußersten Tor an und schlüpfte hindurch. Niemand hielt eine Katze auf, und ich dachte auch nicht, dass irgendwer mich daran hindern würde, nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
Ich wanderte durch die verschlungenen Gärten, bis ich zu den strahlend weißen Wänden des Palastes kam. Eine leise Melodie kam von irgendwo her und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich das Fenster fand, aus dem die Musik strömte.  
Willkommen zu Hause, dachte ich mir innerlich. Ich war lange weggewesen – meine ganze Familie musste mich fürchterlich vermisst haben. Und irgendwie freute ich mich auf fröhliche Gesichter, die mich in Empfang nehmen würden.  
Ich sprang durchs geöffnete Fenster, kam in ein kleines, offenstehendes Zimmer und lief selbstbewusst über die kühlen Fließen. Hier drinnen war es glücklicherweise um ein paar Grad kälter.  
Eine weitere Tür zu einem Zimmer war geöffnet, und ich stürmte hinein. Es war das Zimmer meines kleinen Bruders.  
Cyr stand unbeweglich am Fenster, mit dem Blick nach draußen gewandt. Er war so groß geworden! Wenn ich richtig rechnete, musste er nun 13 Jahre alt sein. Hoffentlich hatte er mich nicht schon vergessen..!  
Ich maunzte laut, obwohl ich ihn doch lieber normal begrüßt hätte und erwartete sein vor Freude strahlendes Gesicht zu sehen. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu mir, als könne er es nicht fassen, mich wieder zu sehen. Er war niemand, der viel Mimik zeigte, doch trotzdem konnte ich die leichte Überraschung in seinem unbeweglichen Gesicht lesen, welches er zu mir gedreht hatte. Er schaute mich ein paar Sekunden wortlos an. Ein Seufzen, dann drehte er sein Gesicht wieder weg.  
„Hey!“, maunzte ich und sprang auf das Fensterbrett, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, „mach dir bloß keine Umstände, mich zu begrüßen“, maulte ich, doch mein Bruder schien es kaum zu beeindrucken.  
„Mama und Papa werden so gar nicht erfreut sein.“, waren die ersten Worte, die er mit einem kühlen Unterton zu mir sprach. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte.  
Wie wäre es denn mit 'Es freut mich ja zumindest, dich wiederzusehen?'.  
„Cyr..“, jammerte ich und rollte mich zusammen. Wie konnte er denn so gemein zu seinem großen Bruder sein?  
„Jammer nicht rum.“, waren seine harten Worte, „Ich kann ja selbst nicht glauben, was ich sehe. Wie war das, von wegen, du hättest den Fluch gebrochen? Wolltest du uns nichtmal das Mädchen vorstellen, dass dich erlöst hat? Und jetzt kommst du ernsthaft nach Jahren wieder, in denen wir dachten, alles wäre geregelt, nach deinem 18. Geburtstag, nach welchem du eigentlich den Thron übernehmen solltest? Oh Vater und Mutter werden so enttäuscht sein, Cecil.“  
Sein düsteres Gesicht half mir nicht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich piesackte, oder es ernst meinte. Ich lag immernoch in gekrümmter Position auf dem Fensterbrett und wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte.  
„Aber es ist nicht an mir, dich auszuschimpfen“, sagte Cyr gelassen und hob mich hoch, ging auf die Zimmertür zu, raus, in einen weiten Gang.  
„Das ist wohl der Job unserer Eltern.“  
Sich nun zu wehren war sinnlos. Ich versuchte es trotzdem mit hilflosem Gestrampel.  
„Cyr!“, erklang plötzlich eine kindliche Stimme und bevor ich sie sehen konnte, hörte ich die nackten Füße auf den Marmorfließen herbeieilen.  
„Du hast ein streunendes Kätzchen aufgesammelt?“, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. Wer konnte es ihr auch verwehren – sechsjährige Mädchen waren nunmal große Fans von kleinen Katzen. Sechsjährige Mädchen, und auch noch viel ältere.  
Cyr drehte sich mit mir um und ich baumelte in seiner Hand mit. Ich konnte nun ebenfalls das kleine Mädchen sehen, das ihn angesprochen hatte, und fiel fast aus allen Wolken.  
„Ciana, solltest du nicht gerade Musikstunde haben?“, fragte Cyr mit seiner monotonen Stimme das kleine, dunkelhäutige Mädchen mit den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, das nur zu sehr nach seiner Mutter kam.  
„Das ist...?“, wollte ich fragen, doch mein Bruder sprach schon zu mir: „Das letzte Mal als du sie gesehen hast, war sie ein Baby, mittlerweile ist sie ganz schön groß geworden, was?“  
Ich schluckte. Das kleine Mädchen sah mich mit großen, braunen Augen an.  
„Kann ich es haben?“, fragte sie mit ihrer entzückender Stimme. Dass sie in diesem Moment eigentlich Klavier oder Geige oder eines der nur in Agnapolis typischen Instrumente spielen lernen sollte, kümmerte sie herzlich wenig.  
„Nicht, bevor nicht unsere Eltern mit ihm fertig sind“, erwiderte Cyr und drehte sich um. Ich verrenkte meinen Hals, um noch einen Blick auf meine kleine Schwester zu werfen, was nicht so ganz funktionierte.  
„Komm mit“, orderte Cyr an, „und ich erzähl dir mal etwas über deinen größeren Bruder.“  
Auf dem Weg zum Hauptsaal erinnerte mein kleiner Bruder an die Geschichte, die jedes Königskind in unserer Familie erzählt bekam. Ciana kannte mich von den Erzählungen meiner Eltern und den Bildern im Fernsehen, und Cyr erklärte, dass genau dieser Kater, den er gerade festhielt, ihr großer verfluchter Bruder war. Er sagte noch ein paar Worte darüber, dass ich ja eigentlich schon längst erlöst sein sollte und schloss die Erzählung mit „Aber hier ist er wieder, der Versager“. Sehr schmeichelhaft, wie ich fand.  
Ciana schien zwar zur Hälfte zuzuhören, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es tatsächlich realisieren konnte. Nicht zu glauben, dass sie mich eigentlich gar nicht kannte.  
Wir waren nun im prunkvollen Hauptsaal angekommen.  
„Mama? Papa?“, rief mein ernsthafter junger Bruder in die riesige Halle und seine Rufe hallten noch ein paar Mal wider.  
Meine Eltern kamen nach einigen Sekunden aus einem der Nebenzimmer, traten anmutig auf die beiden Throne und richteten ihr Augenmerk auf mich. Meine Mutter blieb ruhig, doch meinem Vater fiel die Maske, die er als König stets zur Schau trug, aus dem Gesicht.  
Ich vermutete, dass es womöglich nicht die große Wiedersehensfeier gab, die ich erwartet hatte.

„Du bist also zurückgekehrt“, brach meine Mutter schließlich die Stille. Sie war eine schöne, eigentlich noch junge Frau mit langem schwarzen Haar, die ihren Wohlstand nicht zur Schau trug.  
Ihre Kleidung war meist strahlend weiß und weit geschnitten, aus fließendem Stoff. Auch jetzt hatte sie nur kleine silberne Akzente an den Säumen. Ihre ruhige Gelassenheit ließ zunächst auch meinen Vater entspannen. Da ich nicht reden konnte, schnurrte ich einfach, um meine Glückseeligkeit auszudrücken, wieder bei meiner Familie zu sein. Allerdings konnte ich niemanden damit einwickeln.  
Mein Bruder setzte mich auf den Boden ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Sie war wohl nicht die Richtige? Dann wirst du weitersuchen müssen.“, sprach sie kühl und man konnte ahnen, nach wem mein Bruder kam.  
Ich wollte widersprechen, doch was konnte ich groß sagen? Ich sah meinen Vater an, der sich bis jetzt noch nicht geäußert hatte.  
„Ich ahne, was du dir jetzt gedacht hast, Cecil, Schatz. Aber du wirst nicht hierher zurückkehren können. Hier im Palast findest du nicht, was du suchst.“  
Der Raum stand unter Anspannung. Sie wollte mich also aus dem Palast schmeißen? Ich konnte doch nicht draußen leben! Ich sah hilflos zu meinem Vater, der ebenso überrascht war wie ich, doch dann zustimmend nickte.  
„Cecil“, sprach er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Er klang wütend. „Die Situation ist ernst. Das gab es noch nie, dass jemand vom Fluch befreit wird und sich dann doch wieder zurückverwandelt. erleidet.“  
Ich schluckte. Das klang echt nicht gut.  
„Bisher konnte jeder bis zu seinem 18. oder spätestens zu seinem 19. Geburtstag erlöst werden. Wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn du noch länger ein Kater bleibst.“  
Das war hart. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. In so einer misslichen Lage wollten sie mich aus dem Palast schmeißen? Ich fühlte mich im Stich gelassen.  
„Cyr, würdest du bitte..?“, fragte meine Mutter. Mein Bruder nickte, packte mich, bevor ich flüchten konnte und trug mich vor das Tor.  
„Passen sie auf, dass keine schwarzen Katzen hier reinkommen.“, teilte mein Bruder den verwirrten Wachen mit, die daraufhin nickten. Befehl war Befehl.  
Und so wurde ich vor den Palast gesetzt.

 

Wir hatten es geschafft den Flug so zu organisieren, dass wir um die Mittagszeit in der Hauptstadt Agnapolis' landeten. Ich schob mir meine Sonnenbrille vor die Augen, als wir aus dem Flughafen traten. Man, war das hell. Ein Glück hatten wir daran gedacht uns Sommerkleidung anzuziehen. Sonst wären wir vermutlich jetzt schon vor Hitze vergangen. Mit der Hand wedelte ich mir etwas Luft zu, während ich die anderen dabei beobachtete wie sie sich umsahen. Tokiya und Masato schienen recht unbeeindruckt (Ich fragte mich sowieso, wie die beiden es mit langer Hose aushielten).  
Ren zwinkerte sofort ein paar einheimischen Mädchen zu, die sich neben uns aufgeregt unterhielten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie uns als STARISH erkannt, immerhin war der Thronprinz ein Mitglied dieser Band.  
Otoya's Augen hatten sich freudig geweitet und er zog Nanami hinter sich her um die Gegend zu erkundschaften. Das einzige Mädchen unserer Truppe wirkte etwas überfordert damit, wehrte sich aber nicht. Zwei Arme schloßen sich von hinten um mich und ich wurde rumgewirbelt.  
„Syo-chaaaan! Ist das nicht spitze? Wir sind da, wo unser Cecil-chan wohnt! Wie aufregend, haha! Ob unser Hotel wohl einen Pool hat? Und wie der Palast aussehen mag?“, brabbelte Natsuki.  
Entnervt löste ich mich von ihm und sah ihn finster an.  
„Kein Grund so aufdringlich zu werden.“  
Ich schnaubte noch einmal und ging hinüber zu unseren Rotschöpfen. Die beiden schienen einen interessanten, agnapolischen Stand entdeckt zu haben.  
„Schau mal, da gibt es sogar ein Poster von uns!“, zeigte mir Otoya.  
„Und da STARISH-Sammelsticker! Wir sind wohl auch so etwas wie eine Attraktion hier!“ Ungläubig starrte ich die Auslagen des Marktstandes an. Mein Blick hob sich und traf den Verkäufer, welcher mich erst gelangweilt ansah und dann ebenso in Unglauben verfiel. Otoya und ich waren offensichtlich recht auffällig, mit unserer Haut- und Haarfarbe.  
Der Mann rief etwas in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand und plötzlich wurden mehr Besucher des Marktes, welcher sich direkt neben dem Flughafen befand, auf uns aufmerksam. Lautes Stimmengewirr erhob sich, eine Menschengruppe scharte sich um uns. Leicht panisch rückten wir näher zusammen. So hatten wir uns die Ankunft nicht vorgestellt. Masato hatte die rettende Idee und zeigte auf die wartenden Rundfahrtbusse, welche einem die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Rahami näherbringen sollten. Wir hasteten hin und stiegen ein. Der Bus fuhr zum Glück sofort los. Wir erklommen das kleine Treppchen und setzten uns auf die Plätze, welche sich auf dem offenen Dach des Busses befanden. Zeitgleich atmeten wir erleichtert auf. Nur Nanami sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.  
„Nani? Was ist los?“  
Ren warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu und antwortete: „Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Palast, Little Lamb.“  
Er lehnte sich zurück, setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und genoss die Aussicht. Jedoch richtete sich sein Blick weniger auf die beeindruckenden Gebäude, als auf die weibliche Bevölkerung des uns unbekannten Landes.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und betrachtete die Häuser, Gebilde und Landschaft. Die Hauptstadt war echt super. Exotisch, aber es sah einfach klasse aus. Und hier war Cecil aufgewachsen? Unglaublich. Begeistert lauschte ich den Erzählungen, des Reiseführers, welcher auf einmal neben uns saß und uns auf Englisch erklärte, aus welchem Grund und wann das und jenes erbaut worden war, sowie die historischen Augenblicke, die sich dort abgespielt hatten. Sofort musste ich an Kaoru denken, den das bestimmt brennend interessieren würde. Er war eben so ein wissbegieriger Mensch, gerade was Geschichte anging. Vielleicht konnten wir diesen Ort noch einmal gemeinsam besuchen...  
Und dann fiel mir wieder der Grund ein weswegen wir überhaupt hier waren: Cecil.  
Ich sprach den Reiseführer an: „Do you know something about the royal family? Do you know if the eldest son is here at the moment?“  
Er schüttelte freundlich lächelnd den Kopf, fing dann aber an, mir die Geschichte der königlichen Familie mit all ihren Dramen und Intrigen zu erzählen. Ich schaltete ab und versank in Gedanken. Cecil war zumindest nicht offiziell hier angekommen, was bestimmt der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre er wie wir mit dem Flugzeug eingereist. Unbemerkt wäre das mit Sicherheit nicht vonstattengegangen. Der Bus hielt auf einmal und Natsuki riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien. „Syo-chaaaan! Wir sind daaaa! Der Palast! Wow!!“ Ich blickte mich um und starrte dann das Gebäude vor uns mit offenem Mund an. Jap, das war ein Palast. Und was für einer. Und da hatte Cecil gelebt? Warum verdammt noch mal, hatte er diesen verlassen? Das war doch der reinste Himmel. Kein Wunder, dass unser Prinzchen so verwöhnt war.  
Ren schien etwas ähnliches zu denken. Er hob eine Augenbraue und pfiff anerkennend.  
„Ja, hier ließe es sich leben. Nicht wahr, Masa?“  
Masato wollte uns anscheinend nicht mitteilen, was er davon hielt und stieg schweigend aus. Tokiya zerrte seinen total aus dem Häuschen geratetenen Zimmerpartner nach draußen, welcher ihm die Vorzüge des Palastes aufzählte, die er von außen erkennen konnte. Nachdem auch Ren endlich die Stufen runterging, schmiss ich Natsuki aus dem Fahrzeug und versuchte sein Rumgehopse zu ignorieren. Kaum sahen sie ein bisschen Prunk und Reichtum, schon flippten sie total aus.  
„Findest du ihn nicht schön, Syo-kun? So groß!“, sagte Nanami, die neben mich trat. Schnell bekundete ich meine Zustimmung.  
Der Bus startete seinen Motor und fuhr davon, ließ uns hier stehen.

Leicht eingeschüchtert näherten wir uns dem großen, gußeisernen Tor. Dieses wurde nicht nur von einigen in Uniform gekleideten Männern bewacht, es befanden sich auch noch zwei große, vergoldete und durchaus furchteinflößende Tigerstatuen daneben.  
Einer der Uniformierten salutierte vor uns und fragte uns nach unserem Begehr.  
Tokiya räusperte sich (wir anderen waren noch zu überwältigt um einen Ton rauszubringen) und erklärte, dass wir die Mitglieder der Band STARISH waren, zu dem Prinzen Cecil gehörten und eine Audienz beim König aufgrund einer ernsten Angelegenheit wollten. Die Wachen sahen sich fragend an, schienen sich im Unklaren zu sein, wie sie nun handeln sollten.  
Eine klare Stimme ertönte.  
„Ach, ihr seid das also?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Was keiner weiß, Nanami redete eigentlich von Cecil's Penis.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ein genervtes Schnauben entfuhr mir. Ich saß viel zu aufrecht und mit verschränkten Armen auf dieser überteuerten, gepolsterten Wartebank und ignorierte das aufgeregte Geschnatter der Anderen.  
Mittlerweile saßen wir schon seit gefühlten Stunden in dem Wartesaal des Palastes, nachdem wir es dann endlich geschafft hatten diesen lästigen Bastard davon zu „überzeugen“ uns reinzulassen.  
Der hatte uns am Tor abgefangen, den Wachen erklärt, dass wir wirklich die Mitglieder STARISHs seien, und seine Bodyguards dann weggescheucht um sich mit uns privat zu unterhalten. Leicht hatte er es uns nicht gerade gemacht; nur weil er auch so ein beknackter Prinz war und somit der Bruder Cecils, gab es ihm nicht das Recht uns so arrogant gegenüber zu treten. Das kam alles so überraschend, da ich mir in meinem Kopf durch die Erzählungen Cecils ein ganz anderes Bild seines jüngeren Bruders gemacht hatte - wohl auch beeinflusst durch meinen eigenen Bruder Kaoru. Wenn man Cecil so kannte, konnte man kaum glauben wie unterschiedlich das Verhalten der beiden royalen Brüder war.  
Obwohl... je genauer ich darüber nachdachte... bei unserer ersten Begegnung kam ich mit unserem damaligen Neuzugang überhaupt nicht klar. Unser Thronprinz erschien mir ebenfalls eingebildet und verwöhnt. Umso überraschender, dass er mit der Zeit zu einem meiner engsten Freunde wurde.  
Cyr, so wie sich der vor uns stehende Junge vorgestellt hatte, ließ uns nur äußerst unwillig das königliche Gelände betreten. Er war kühl und versuchte uns mit gezwungener Höflichkeit dazu zu bewegen dem Palast den Rücken zuzukehren. Je hartnäckiger wir blieben, desto unbeherrschter wurde der Kleine.  
Schließlich rollte er nur mit den Augen, ließ die Wachen das Tor öffnen, wies uns in den Warteraum und verschwand dann in einem der Gänge.  
Und nun saßen wir hier, ohne jegliche Information, alleine gelassen.  
„Syo-chan, was sagst du denn dazu?“  
Natsuki stieß mich in die Seite. Ich sah ihn an.  
„Zu was?“  
Der Blonde machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, lächelte dann und erklärte, dass sie gerade beratschlagten, ob nicht einer losgehen sollte um Cyr oder eine der Wachen zu suchen.  
Masato warf ein, dass es uns höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gestattet war, auf eigene Faust durch den Palast zu rennen. Tokiya, der das Warten nicht mehr aushielt, schubste entnervt den aus lauter Verzweifelung an seinem Hals hängenden Otoya von sich und stand schon auf.  
Er näherte sich der geschlossenen Tür, hinter welcher der Arsch von Prinz verschwunden war, als diese sich plötzlich einen Spalt breit öffnete. Eine Wache streckte ihren Kopf hindurch und bat uns in den Thronsaal.

 

Ich saß auf der Straße, ein bedauernswertes Häufchen Elend. Es war Nachmittag und die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf mein schwarzes Fell, während ich vor dem Palast saß und an die letzten paar Minuten dachte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Bruder so eiskalt war! Ich war ein Prinz und ich sollte auf der Straße leben?  
Ich entfernte mich zunächst vom Palast, denn alles Miauen und Betteln würden sie nicht umstimmen. Eine kurze Zeit ärgerte ich mich über die neue, ausweglose Situation, sprang dann aber geschwind los. Ich musste eine neue Bleibe für die Nacht suchen. Wenn ich etwas in meinen drei Jahren in Japan gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass man nicht immer alles bekam, was man wollte.  
Ich war früher nicht gerade oft in meiner Heimatstadt unterwegs gewesen.  
Mein Weg führte mich ins reichste Viertel der Stadt, meine Wohnung sollte ja nicht allzu schäbig sein. Die meisten Gebäude hier waren groß und blendend weiß. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte ich ein offenes Fenster entdeckt, durch welches ich hinein konnte. Sobald ich im Haus drinnen war, schlich ich hinter ein dunkles Sofa aus teurem Leder. Zwar war ein „Zu-Verkaufen-Schild“ an einer Wand des Hauses angebracht gewesen, jedoch hielt das nicht Makler davon ab, dort ein- und auszugehen und möglichen Käufern das Prachtstück zu präsentieren. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass es nicht gerade die schlauste Idee gewesen war, in einem Bereich der Stadt nach einer Bleibe zu suchen, der zwar nicht unbedingt bewohnt, aber zumindest „belebt“ war. Hier, im Viertel der Reichen, würde ich keine ruhige Minute haben, befürchtete ich. Ich flüchtete, so wie ich gekommen war, durch das Fenster, bevor man mich entdecken konnte und kam nach langer Suche in das Armenviertel. Agnapolis war nicht wirklich ein armes Land, doch wie in jeder Stadt gab es hier eine Bevölkerungsgruppe, die nicht so viel verdiente. Meine Familie versuchte über lange Jahre hinweg dagegen etwas zu tun, allerdings lief nicht immer alles so gut, wie man es plante.  
Es war hier bedeutend bewohnter und nach einiger Zeit des Rumstreifens fand ich zum Glück eine Wohnung. Langsam wurde mir sogar trotz des dicken Felles kalt, da es schon zu dämmern begann. Die Nächte in Agnapolis schienen manchmal überraschenderweise sogar kälter zu sein als die in Japan. Die leerstehende Baracke, die ich entdeckt hatte, war zwar nicht unbedingt meinem Standard entsprechend, aber zumindest schien sie leer zu stehen. Ein zerrissener Vorhang hing vor der Tür, weswegen es ein Leichtes war, hereinzukommen. Schutz würde ich nicht brauchen – wer würde schon einfach eine Katze angreifen?  
Erschöpfung überkam mich, sobald ich stillstand und mich umblickte. Ich entdeckte eine Couch, auf der ich mich schnell niederließ und zusammenrollte – der Schlaf, der mich gleich darauf überkam, blieb traumlos.

Als ich aufwachte schien der Mond hell durch das glaslose Fenster, die Sterne strahlten am Nachthimmel. Nach dem Nickerchen hatte ich einen klareren Kopf bekommen und wusste, auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, sollte ich mir langsam selbst Gedanken um die Situation machen. Ich konnte nicht leugnen: Nach einigem Nachdenken kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Haruka und ich uns, obwohl wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, nicht näher gekommen waren. Nun fragte auch ich mich, ob es es jemals wahre Liebe gewesen war. Eher nicht. Ich seufzte, nachdem ich zu diesem Schluss gekommen war und führte den Gedankengang weiter. Es musste jemand anderes her, doch die Frage war, wer konnte bitte an ihre Stelle treten? Im Kopf ging ich die letzten drei Jahre durch, um nach Erinnerungen an ein Mädchen zu suchen, mit dem ich Kontakt gehabt hatte und für das ich womöglich etwas empfinden konnte oder bereits empfand. Die einzige weibliche Person, die vor meinem inneren Auge auftauchte war „Syoko-chan“, Syo, der als Mädchen verkleidet war. Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, hätte ich laut losgeprustet.  
Doch plötzlich eröffnete sich die harte Wahrheit vor mir: Außer mit den Jungs von STARISH, hatte ich in den letzten Jahren mit kaum jemand anderem Zeit verbracht, geschweige denn mit einem weiblichen Wesen. Tomochika war die einzige Frau, die zu unserer Truppe hin und wieder dazu gestoßen war, jedoch hatte ich nie viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, oder dass ich jemals mit ihr unter zwei Augen gesprochen hatte.

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich nach einiger Zeit, drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis. In diesem Moment vermisste ich meine Freunde, und besonders jemanden, der seit langer Zeit so etwas wie ein bester Freund geworden war.  
Ich hatte früher nicht wirklich Freunde besessen, allerdings hatte es mir damals auch nicht wirklich gefehlt. Als Prinz konnte man schlecht so einfach den Palast verlassen und auf die Suche nach guten Freunden gehen, doch es gab vielerlei andere Ablenkung. Es war eine seltsame neue Erfahrung gewesen, jemanden zu haben, der mir so nahe stand. Und ich dachte mir, wenn diese Person hier wäre, würde sie mir vielleicht eine Kopfnuss verpassen, mit mir schimpfen, aber im Grunde sagen, dass alles gut werden und dass sie mir helfen würde.  
Ich streckte meine Vorderpfoten aus und zog meinen Körper lang, rollte mich auf die Seite und winkelte besagte Vorderpfoten an. Syo-kun hatte immer gut zugehört und Rat gegeben, auch wenn sein hitziges Gemüt schnell den Eindruck verschafft hatte, dass er zunächst einmal wütend auf mich wäre. Ich hatte das oftmals sehr persönlich genommen!  
Doch je öfter wir Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, desto besser verstanden wir uns. Das galt auch für die anderen Jungs, doch besonders für den blonden Hutträger. Wir hatten oft miteinander proben müssen, da ich den Vorsprung der Anderen mit einem Jahr mehr Idol Erfahrung aufholen musste. Irgendwann probten wir zu zweit, weil wir daran gewöhnt waren, oder weil unsere Tanzparts zusammengehörten.  
Während die Erinnerungen sich in meinem Kopf wie von selbst abspulten, versuchte ich eine Situation zu verdrängen. Erfolglos.  
Um mich dann doch von meinem Problem abzulenken, wanderte ich nach draußen und sah mir hier die klare Sternennacht von einer Mauer aus an. Ich beobachtet ein, zwei Sternschnuppen, bis ich mich schließlich meinem letzten Gedanken stellte. Mir wurde warm und kalt und ich wollte es nicht wirklich einsehen – die Worte, die immer wieder in meinen Verstand drangen.  
Ich schloss fest die Augen, hob dann meinen Kopf, öffnete die Augen erneut und wünschte mir, wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Ich glaubte, so wäre dieses Problem vielleicht einfacher zu lösen. Was daraufhin jedoch passierte, hatte ich nicht erwartet.

 

STARISH, mich somit eingeschlossen, war sprachlos. Der Thronsaal war mehr als beeindruckend. So etwas hatten wir noch nie gesehen, dabei kennen auch wir uns aus mit den reichen und schönen Seiten des Lebens - schließlich gehören vor allem Ren und Masa zu den Reichsten in Japan. Der König und seine Königin erhoben sich von ihrem Thron als wir eintraten. Sie grüßten uns höflich und fragten, ob wir die Ankunft in Agnapolis gut hinter uns gebracht hatten. Wir nickten alle synchron, waren etwas eingeschüchtert. Es war etwas anderes mit Cecil zu reden, dem Thronprinzen, der aber von Anfang an auf eine persönliche Ebene mit uns gegangen war, als hier mit seinen Eltern, die in ihren Hallen fast eine solche gewaltige Ausstrahlung hatten, wie der Palast an sich. Sein Vater hatte ähnliche Haare wie Cecil und sein Bruder nur eben graumeliert und er sah recht streng aus, aber vielleicht schaute er auch nur so, als König. Cecil's Mutter war eine Schönheit. Eine klassische orientalische Schönheit, mit langen dunklen und welligen Haaren, die ihr geschmeidig und offen über die Schulter fielen. Beide trugen königliche Gewänder und Kronen auf ihrem Kopf, wobei es bei der Königin eher wie sehr edler Kopfschmuck aussah. Als sie uns musterten bemerkte ich ihre Augen, die kurz meine trafen, sie waren genauso strahlend grün wie die ihres Sohnes. Ihr Ausdruck war sanft und ernst, aber ein Schimmer an Neugierde war zu erkennen. Ihr Blick blieb auf mich gerichtet als sie das Wort erhob und damit die stille Musterung unterbrach.  
„Nun, es muss einen Grund geben, warum ihr hierher gekommen seid, so sehr wir uns auch über einen Besuch der Freunde unseres Sohnes freuen, würden wir den gerne erfahren“, sprach die Königin höflich.  
Zu aller Überraschung erhob ich meine Stimme als erstes (alle hatten erwartungsvoll zu Ren und Tokiya geschaut).  
„Also, folgendes: Wir sind auf der Suche nach Cecil, denn wir hatten ihm eine Überraschungsfeier organisiert und warteten auf sein Erscheinen, doch er kam nicht und war auch nicht auf dem Gelände von Shining's Master Course aufzufinden. Dann dachten wir uns, da Cecil nun volljährig geworden ist, wäre es möglich, dass er wegen königlicher Pflichten nach Agnapolis gekommen ist. Und deswegen beschlossen wir hier zu suchen“, erklärte ich kurz. Ich hoffte, das reichte aus. Und ich hoffte inständig, Cecil war tatsächlich hier.

Die Königin sah mich weiterhin ruhig an und erklärte uns dann weniger distanziert, dass Cecil tatsächlich wegen seinen Pflichten als Thronprinz zurückgekommen war, deswegen momentan sehr beschäftigt wäre und er uns demnächst kontaktieren würde. Bei diesen Pflichten handelte es sich um streng vertrauliche Angelegenheiten, die allerdings nur die königliche Familie etwas angingen und sie könnte uns deswegen leider keine genauere Auskunft geben.  
Dies brachte ihr unsere erstaunten Blicke ein und sogar der König schaute seine Frau kurz verwundert an, fing sich aber dann wieder und stimmte ihr zu.  
„Allerdings geht es hierbei nicht darum, dass er den Thron antreten wird. Generell wird das Thronerbe hier in Agnapolis an den ältesten Sohn übergeben, das Amt des Königs aber erst bei der Vollendung des 21. Lebensjahres. Dies ist eine der wenigen Aufgaben und Pflichten, die nicht mit der Volljährigkeit in das Leben eines Prinzen treten.“  
Während sie sprach fiel mir auf, wie der König sich immer nervöser zeigte, ehe er sich nach dieser Ausführung seiner Frau nicht mehr halten konnte und rausplatze mit:  
„Und, seid ihr sehr gut mit Cecil befreundet? Kann mein Junge den gut singen und tanzen? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er das perfekt kann, er kommt schließlich aus Agnapolis und steht in der Gunst der Musen....“  
Vollkommen perplex starren wir ihn an. Ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Das Aussehen mag Cecil zwar hauptsächlich von seiner Mutter haben, aber das Verhalten wohl eher von seinem Vater. Obwohl er mich auch noch erschreckend an wen anderes erinnert...  
Doch damit war das Eis gebrochen, König und Königin baten uns in einen angrenzenden Salon und bei Tee und ein paar typisch agnapolischen Süßspeisen wurden Geschichten erzählt. Ein bisschen eingeschüchtert waren wir noch immer, es verwirrte mich auch sehr, dass Cecil daran nicht teilnahm, denn sogar sein Bruder tauchte kurz mal auf, wenn auch nur um immer mal wieder einen bissigen Kommentar einzuwerfen, der ihm einen strengen Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte. Die Atmosphäre war noch nicht hundertprozentig wohlig und das ganze ähnelte auch sehr einem Verhör, aber im Grunde war es kein schlechtes Gespräch. Cecil würde sich bestimmt freuen, dass seine Eltern uns nicht ganz so negativ in Erinnerung behalten würden. Wir benahmen uns gut, besonders Otoya und ich rissen uns zusammen. Natsuki brachte ich mit einem Kick gegen das Schienbein (unter dem Tisch ungesehen) zum Schweigen, als er eine peinliche Geschichte auspacken wollte, die damit begann, dass STARISH eines langweiligen, regnerischen Abends mal auf die Idee kam Flaschendrehen mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen. Die Erinnerungen dieses Ereignisses wollte ich gar nicht mehr aufkommen lassen. Die Zeit ging schnell vorbei und es war bereits dunkel, als man uns nach draußen geleitete, mit der Versicherung Cecil würde sich alsbald bei uns melden.  
„Danke, für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit und ihre Antworten. Wir sind beruhigt nun zumindest beruhigt, zu wissen wo sich Cecil aufhält, ich denke ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass uns nun ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist.“, sprach Masato, als wir uns erhoben um einer Wache nach draußen zu folgen, vor den Toren würde ein Taxi auf uns warten.  
Daraufhin verbeugten wir uns alle höflich und bedankten uns- ganz nach japanischen guten Manieren. „Gerne, unsere Tore stehen euch immer offen, wir würden uns freuen euch mal zu einem Essen einladen zu können. Vielleicht auch, wenn Cecil mal frei hat“, die Königin, die sich nachdem man sich ein wenig ungebundener unterhalten hatte, sich als Zaira vorstellte, brachte uns diese freundlichen Worte entgegen. Auch Aviel, ihr Mann, verabschiedete sich höflich und grinste zufrieden. Die (natürlich nur guten) Stories über seinen Sohn, die er von uns gehört hatte, schienen ihn zu erfreuen. Vielleicht, da er so einen Einblick in das Leben seines Sohnes über letzten Jahre bekommen hatte, nicht aus dessen subjektiver Sicht beschrieben, sondern von seinen Freunden. Cyr schenkte uns ein höfliches Nicken zum Abschied - und mir einen bösen Blick. Ich fragte mich, was er gegen mich hatte, aber biss mir auf die Lippen um ihn nicht anzuschnauzen. Das Leben mit Ai-Senpai hatte mich einiges im Umgang mit Anderen gelehrt. Als wir aus dem Raum traten, sah ich noch ein Mal zurück und erkannte einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Königin, mit welchem sie sich ihrem Mann zuwandte. Das verwirrte mich. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War doch nicht alles in Ordnung?

Danach ging alles recht schnell, die Taxifahrt und das Einchecken ins Hotel. Wir waren alle ziemlich müde von der Reise, doch morgen würden wir uns alles genauer anschauen. Nach der raschen Zimmeraufteilung war der Tag so gut wie abgeschlossen.  
Irgendwie war ich wieder mit Natsuki in einem Zimmer gelandet. Dieser verschwand nach mir in der Dusche und ließ mich allein in unserem Zimmer. Ich zog mir ein einfaches Shirt an, beließ es aber ansonsten bei den Boxershorts - es war sehr warm. Aus diesem Grunde trat ich an das große Fenster und öffnete es. Die Nachtluft war nicht kühl, aber angenehmer als die Hitze im Hotelzimmer. Die Stadt lag im dunklen, doch überall sah man goldene Lichter. Es war ein klarer Nachthimmel. Silbrig und groß der Mond. Leicht lehnte ich mich gegen die Fensterbank und dachte nach. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Königin bei unserer Verabschiedung ließ mich nicht los. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Da war ich mir sicher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nais-Surprise-Corner**  
>  CruelisnotMason & Monday sehen sich zum gefühlten 100. Mal das Ending der 2. Staffel an
> 
> D: Ja alter schau mal wie die sich da voll antatschen und aneinander würmeln  
> M: Ja und dann der manly Handschlag eyyy  
> D: Ja voll maaanlyyy. Nicht gay.  
> M: MAXIMUM MANLINESSSSS


End file.
